youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Stacyplays
| image = StacyPlays.png | username = Stacyvlogs | style = Vlogging | update = Varies | join date = April 5, 2013 | channel trailer = | most viewed video = }} Stacy Hinojosa (born ) is a gaming YouTuber who frequently plays Minecraft. She is known for being positive in her videos, and enjoys spreading this to her viewers. She also tends to show appreciation for her fans, calling them "Potato Flakes," and frequently showcasing their submitted fanart in her popular series, Dogcraft. Joey Graceffa helped her make her channel when they worked together at Teen. On her gaming channel, stacyplays, she collaborates with other YouTube video game content creators, and makes videos about her progress in the series that she is in. The main focus on her stacyplays channel is Minecraft gaming videos, but she also enjoys indie and adventure games. Recently, she also does Monday video updates where she makes a one-on-one vlog about events and things that interest her. Stacy also has a vlog channel called, stacyvlogs, where she gives her viewers short video-blogs about interesting times in her life. It isn't updated often, and has 51 videos as of February 14th 2016. She also is a consultant for the Epic Reads YouTube channel, among other professions such as: Writer, Gamer Milk Aficionado, Producer, and Photographer, as stated in her Twitter bio. She currently lives in the Salt Lake City area in Utah with her three dogs, Page and Molly and the recently added Polly, whom she adopted from her dad. She recently rescued a cat that she almost hit with her car. It looked like her cat from Dogcraft named Milquetoast, which made her decide to keep him. Minecraft The Cube SMP The Cube SMP is a Survival Multiplayer server, which Stacy joined in March 2014. She was a very productive builder, creating many different shops. She built: The Donkey Depot/Mule Menagerie, Cat Café, Equine Emporium, Stables, and The Ink Shack. She also made a colorful clay block home on top of a mountain next to a Mesa biome, based on the Pixar movie "Up." Since the Cube is a multiplayer server, she commonly ran into other members such as Graser10, Grapeapplesauce, HeyImBee, ThatOneTomahawk, etc. However, In her Cube Episode 49, titled "Sunset on the Cube," she revealed that she would retire the series on her 50th episode, which aired on October 19, 2014. She left the Cube because she had hit her episode 50 of the Cube and she was more confident with singleplayer and mods. Dogcraft Dogcraft is a modded world where Stacy "rescues" different breeds of dogs and builds things out of her real life or her own imagination like The Quonset, Noah's Bark, Damian's Food Silo, Basil's Barkery, Addison's Academy for Wayward Wolves, Dr.K. Nineheeler the Vet, the Puppy Pawnd, Pumpkin's Patch, Honey Moo Moo's Baby Milk Bottle, The Frosted Mug, Alpine's Slide and more. The included mods are: * Copious Dogs * Doggy Talents * Baby Animals * Extra Biomes XL * RudoPlays Shaders * Rikmuld's Camping Mod * The School Mod * BakeryCraft * DecoCraft * BiblioCraft * Animals+ She has currently been shown to be very successful in this series. It is currently the most popular series on her channel, with her first episode reading 1,000,000+ views and each episode averaging 165,000 views. She has named three dogs after her real-life dogs, Page, Molly and Polly. Other animals within the world include: Wolves Wink, Noah, Everest, Tucker, Basil, Addison, Droplet, and Splat; Squickens Lizzie '''and '''Harry Potter; a Baby Zombie named Felicity(deceased); a horse named Cinnamon Toast; a donkey named Joey;, A Zombie Horse named Asparagus;a villager who now owns Polly's Pet Supply named Butch(deceased), a mule named Molasses(deceased), a cow named Honey Moo Moo; ducks named Daisy and Sqaishey; many various named sheep; A few Christmas-themed pets; cats Milquetoast, Stampy, Oliver, Milly and Dog; Dr. K. Nineheeler the vet and Madeline the baker; golden retrievers Dug, Pumpkin, Georgie, Ellie, Dillan, and Dug Jr.; bunnies Nilla and Wafer(both disappeared), an iron golem named "The Dog Guard; French Bulldogs Celeste, Pudgy, and Croissant; Dalmations Pongo and Perdita; Chihuahuas Pixel, Lulu, Tater Tot and Tito; German Shepherds Sophie, Sage, and Dobby; Beagles Strudel, Flake, Tails, and Huckleberry (Molly was a beagle when tamed/adopted by Stacy); and Huskies Sirius, Luca, Luna, and Alpine; newfoundland dog Violet, Dobermans Alpha and Francesca; St. Bernard's Beau and Apple; Bernese Mountains Misty and Angus; a collie named Sadie; BloodHound Nutella; Escamo Spitz Snowflake and Bandit; a Bulldog named Homer; Poodle named Georgette, and another Poodle named Sugar. Stacy has 101 Dalmatians in the snowy biomes, breeding and naming one almost every episode after viewers and fans. She achieved 101 Dalmatians in episode 123. Dogcraft is made unique by its occasional use of a "Dogcam," instead of a facecam, featuring Page and Molly walking, sleeping, playing, etc. Additionally, at the beginning of each episode, Stacy goes to her Minecraft Art Gallery, where she showcases most of the artwork sent by her fans. Episodes are currently uploaded on Wednesdays and Saturdays. UHC Stacy, and her close friend Joey, were asked to participate in season 5 of UHC, which stands for Ultra HardCore. She was able to last up to second place, but ultimately, she died. Stacy returned to the sixth season of UHC later, without Joey. This season was a partner season, and she was randomly selected to be with KermitPlaysMinecraft, where they both eventually killed in the fifth episode. Stacy and her friend Joey Graceffa prerecorded several informal "Practice UHC" videos, and it mainly consisted of her mentoring him on how to play a Minecraft Survival Series without cheating. As in most series when he died, he simply spawned most of his items in. Stacy participated in the seventh season of UHC. This time, she was all alone, as the rules of this season didn't include teams as the previous one did. A special feature of this season was using the microphone plugin Mumble, which makes players able to hear other players if they are within 100 blocks from the player. Sadly, Stacy lost the last couples of footage of the episode, and she apologized for not being able to upload them. She made it to the final four, but was killed by Grapeapplesauce. Stacy returned for season eight of UHC, with several changes occuring to this season. Such as being on a completely vanilla Minecraft server, and having a team of three. Stacy's team was called "Tigermilk", comprised of TofuuGaming and TheCampingRusher. Their team was the last team to keep full hearts, however, during a fight the members of her team rushed into battle while she tried to shoot from distance. Rusher and Tofuu were killed almost immediately, taking down a member of the opposing team with them. She was the last survivor of Team Tigermilk. She was quickly tracked and chased down by Parker_Games. She hesitated, as she had never killed on UHC before, but she fought him and won, and was granted her first ever UHC kill. She realized she had become too bold, and retreated underground for safety, where she stayed safe until the final three. The other two survivors were from the same team, however, so she had to fight them one versus two. She was finally killed by ThatOneTomahawk and HBomb94 After Season eight of UHC, Stacy didn't return. She believed that she had enough of an adventure with the last one, and had other projects to do. Bookcraft Bookcraft is a Minecraft Survival series meant to encourage reading. Bookcraft's first episode was uploaded Oct 7, 2014. She set off in a fresh vanilla Minecraft world with one mission and one mission only – book themed builds. Yes, in this series of Stacy's, she picks out her favorite books from her childhood and builds scenes using Minecraft materials. The first book she ventured into was The 21 Balloons. After attempting to build many scenes from the book, she eventually decided to work with a build team to speed the book along, and better bring her ideas to life. The build team she works with is called the Walschaerts Build Team, featuring Nathan_Oneday, the main member and founder of the team; PDawgWoolf, co-founder; Wezarr, head architect; GenericUnicorn, builder; Grayman99, builder; Jaspanda, redstone specialist; Zim_M, architect; KenMcDee, builder; TheIrateSloth, builder; Aaruse, builder and Emi_Gurumi, builder. The second book chosen was Charlotte's Web, '''followed by '''The Hatchet, 101 Dalmatians, and Misty of Chincoteague. Episodes are uploaded on Tuesdays and Fridays according to the weekly schedule, but this has been suspended for an unknown reason. NoobQuest NoobQuest is a survival Xbox One series single player world where Stacy's main goal is to unlock and finish all of the achievements. The series is called "NoobQuest" because Stacy is trying to unlock all the achievements, to finally shed her skin as a "Noob" and journey on to have an increased knowledge of Minecraft. She plays as a Fox. Episodes are currently uploaded on Thursdays and Sundays. UHShe In June, 2015, Stacy created and organized her own all-female UHC, titled UHShe. It is similiar to the previous UHC Stacy was a part of called the Cube UHC, though there are some added twists. Unlike most UHCs, the contenders start off with a cake and their choice of either a Saddle or a wolf spawn egg. Another twist is that a golden apple can be crafted with eight of certain types of flowers. The first season had a total of 11 contenders: AshleyMariee, Aurelian, iHasCupquake,HeyImBee, LDShadowLady, MKtheWorst, MousieMouse, NettyPlays, herself, Shubble, and Yammy. In October 2015, the series returned for a halloween themed season cleverly dubbed as BOO!Hshe. This season introduced 6 new participants including Cybernova, Salemslady, Amylee33, Kaleidow, Pipergames and Squig. Stacy had been teamed with Shubble for this season. In December 2015, the series returned again for a holiday themed season. This season introduced a new participant-Strawburry. Stacy died in episode four because of the border, and she admits this series is very interesting because of the border. UHShe proved to be a very popular series, with many fans praising the idea of it and the community it had create The Candy Isle Every 'Mermaid' Monday, Stacy plays this series with AmyLee33. '''They travel the islands collecting fairies, interacting with sea life, and preparing to go to the Candy Dimension. They also spend time building their underwater dome house. They recently went to the Candy Dimension and got multiple pets- Stacy got a ChocoWolf called Mudpie, and two Nessies called Scotty and Seashell. Retired Series Stacy has a variety of series that are no longer being played. These include: The Crafting Dead, The Walking Dead, Hexxit, Attack of the B-team The Cube SMP Season 1, Cake Quest, Mario Maker, The Candy Isle Season 1, Mineclash, and more. Sub Series Stacy took part in an hour-long Survival Games''' episode in celebration of Graser's 400th survival game episode and HBomb94's 100's survival game episode, with the mumble plug-in installed. Stacy luckily managed to make it to the final two, before finding and taming her very own Dog, and naming it Wink after one of her Dogcraft animals. Unfortunately, her dog failed to attack, and Stacy was eventually killed by Graser. Stacy and Joey have also played The Crafting Dead: Season 3 '''with IJustine, the third continuation of the Crafting Dead series, a survival series taken place in a Zombie Apocalypse, '''The Pumpkin Quest Adventure Map with LDShadowLady and Joey Graceffa. The Pumpkin Quest series ended after eight episodes, and The Crafting Dead was put on indefinite hiatus due to a scheduling issue with Justine and Joey, and it was eventually confirmed by Stacy to be cancelled. One of her more recent multiplayer series is Attack Of The B-Team, which they played along with Sean, but was also canceled early due to scheduling issues between the three. Once again, Stacy teamed up with Joey for another series called''' Sea Temple Quest', an ocean monument challenge where Joey and her prepare the necessary items to raid the new underwater temples in Minecraft and defeat the temple guardian. Unlike most of the other series, however, no mods of any kind were used, only a recent Minecraft Snapshot. Stacy also played a game called' Shelter', where she played as a badger who must guide her five baby badgers through a forest. She later nicknames the baby badgers Gus, Honey, Hazel, Pomme, and Puddle. However, by the end of the game, she was attacked and killed by a hawk, and her character eventually died, leaving the last surviving badger,Honey, alone to fend for herself. Stacy also played the followup to this series, '''Shelter 2'. Mini Series Stacy also has had several mini-series, often lasting only up to three episodes. With''' Lego: The Hobbit', Warner Bros. sent her a free copy so she could try it out on her channel. In '''Orphanage', Stacy plays alongside Joey Graceffa, where they explore a Haunted Orphanage. They were shown to make several mistakes in the Orphanage series, often having to take quick breaks so they could fix a problem. She also took part in a Minecraft Mini-Series based on the movie Earth To Echo, where she plays with three other YouTubers, DulJuice , finsgraphics, and Skypercain. In the series, the four of them help an alien called Echo in search for supplies, and a key while on the run from government agents. Another one of her mini-series is Find The Button, where the object of the game is to find a button to find the next level. This mini-series reunited her, Joey, and Lizzie from their previous series''' Pumpkin Quest'. By the final episode, Stacy found a total of 10 buttons, with Joey and Lizzie both finding 5. '''Samorost 2' is another game that she has played. In Samarost 2, the player's dog has been captured by aliens and to rescue him you must complete a series of puzzles. She also plays a variety of Minecraft related games with Strawburry17. Diversity was also an exciting series Stacy had begun with IHasCupquake. In order to win, they had to complete a variety of puzzles to gain all the colors of wool. Once they had all 10 colors, they had bravely and boldly conquered the map. Then, on Nov. 1, 2014, Stacy and Cupquake came back for Diversity 2. Stacy also played Tri, the first episode being uploaded Oct. 16, 2014. If you know Stacy, you know she loves animals and Tri suits her needs perfectly. It features her favorite animal (aside from dogs): Foxes. The game is puzzle-based with a bit of parkour. Though Stacy despises parkour, she did quite well the first episode. The episode shows her completing the task of finding all three fox statues, which is the first puzzle. She is accompanied an by in-game character she likes to call: 'creepy guy'. Eventually, the series ended without Stacy ever finishing the game. She also did a Part 1 Part 2 of a Disney Infinity 2.0 showcase where she reveals that she loves Gravity Falls a Disney Channel mystery comedy and she plays a toy box called I. Am. Groot., where you have to stop Sakaarans from attacking Groot's home world, Planet X. Dog Sled Saga was also a mini-series in which Stacy played as a musher, and raced dogs. Her goal was to get all of the different breeds of dogs, which she completed, and decided to end the series by getting to league 7, the final league Stacy also played a mini series called "The Flame in the flood". The series resembled a lot like "The long dark" but the graphics were different and you were able to stear a boat around islands. The goal was to stay alive as long as possible but you had a fury friend to help you out in your quest. * Stacyplaystri1.png|Stacy talking to 'creepy guy'. Stacyplaystri3.png|Stacy and the fox statue. Stacysplaystri2.png|Stacy completing parkour in 'Tri'. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers